


Hope Of Morning

by hurricane_child



Series: MCYT AUS [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: (sorry for the wall of tags), Adoptive Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon can be anything I want, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Dad Schlatt, Dadza, Evil Wilbur Soot, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Ghost Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Ghostbur, Goat Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Good Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insane Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt is Toby Smith | Tubbo's Parent, Just some angst with found family on top, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Phil and Techno are old war buddies, Platonic Relationships, Protective Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Recreational Drug Use, SBI is kinda canon? Phil adopted Wilbur Tubbo and Tommy, Schlatt would do anything for Tubbo Tommy Quackity and Techno, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, They're in a queer platonic relationship, glatt, mentions of scars, no real names used
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-21 18:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurricane_child/pseuds/hurricane_child
Summary: Schlatt is betrayed by Tubbo and Quackity, who left to help Wilbur and join Pogtopia. He pretends not to care, but he truly does care for the two, and he knows all to well how quickly Wilbur can flip up on things and leave someone confused, hurt, and manipulated. As worried as he is, Schlatt pretends not to care.Then he get's a panicked call from Tubbo, interrupted by Technoblade. After that Schlatt has to change some plans.Check the note of the first chapter for trigger warnings and a foreword.
Relationships: (Implied Romantic/Queer platonic relationships after this), (THEY AREN'T RELATED I PROMISE-), (past), Alexis | Quackity & Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity & Phil Watson, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Alexis| Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Tommyinnit & Toby Smith | Tubbo, jschlatt & technoblade
Series: MCYT AUS [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139105
Comments: 30
Kudos: 291





	1. Hurts so Good

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE HEED ALL OF THESE TRIGGER WARNINGS BEFORE GOING FOWARD!
> 
> TW: Explicit mentions of drinking, drinking actually being written, mentions of smoking/vaping (explict), Major Character Death, mentions of child abuse (explicit), mentions of abandonment (semi-explicit), Physical abuse, abuse recovery, referenced self harm and direct mention of self harm scars, referenced past abuse, referenced past toxic family. 
> 
> Content Warnings: I will put here that Phil and Techno are written as queer platonic partners, SBI is not canon in this universe but I respect if you do not wish to read content with that, there is mentions of abuse happening to minors in this, there is a strong antagonistic Wilbur in this, if he is your comfort streamer please don't read this as it could be upsetting for you. Fundy also gets painted in an antagonistic light, please note that I do enjoy both Wilbur and Fundy's content and their characterization in this does not reflect on how I believe them to truly behave. 
> 
> These trigger warnings will not be repeated at the starts of chapters as to not give away plot that might happen, due to that I request you heed them heavily, and if you're triggered by them at all to either not read or to read when you're in a safe mindset with people who care about you. 
> 
> This fanfic contains a lot of angst, yelling, all of the above mentioned triggers and content warnings. Although I do wish for people to enjoy this story, please take care of yourself. Even if the above does not trigger you and you want to read this (thank you for that) remember to drink water, and if you find you cannot continue the story thank you very much for reading in the first place and you are by no means required to finish this story. 
> 
> Drink some water, eat a snack, make sure you get to sleep at a decent time tonight and remember you are loved. 
> 
> Enjoy the story of Schlatt and his mildly dysfunctional found family.

Schlatt sat in his office, Quackity was gone, Tubbo was gone, George was gone, well George was never there to begin with frankly. He was alone. The silence filled his thoughts with agony, and he couldn’t help but get up and walk over to the alcohol fridge in there, grabbing a bottle. Schlatt opened it, taking a gulp from the bottle before sitting back down. 

He pulled his tie down, it felt suffocating so he loosened it. His mind was swirling, his thoughts filled with pain due to happy memories. Schlatt continued to drink from the bottle as he had memories replay. 

_ “You don’t know how to tie a tie?” Schlatt asked Tubbo who was looking in a mirror and trying to figure out what he was doing.  _

_ Tubbo paused and looked at his feet, “I’m sorry Schlatt.”  _

_ “No it’s fine Kid,” Schlatt said, undoing his own tie, “Just copy what I do okay?” Tubbo nodded hesitantly. Schlatt slowly tied his own tie, stopping at each step and watching Tubbo copy. Schlatt kept the small smile off his face. Eventually Schlatt fixed his tie perfectly, and watched Tubbo do the same. “Just like that kid! See you’re a natural!”  _

_ Tubbo smiled at Schlatt, “Thank you Schlatt.”  _

_ “No problem kid.”  _

Schlatt threw the empty bottle, how did he let himself do this? How did he let Tubbo come back into his life? How had he grown up to be so different from Schlatt himself? Did Phil really raise him so differently than Schlatt’s parents had raised him? Usually Schlatt turned away from any kid, he didn’t like them. They’re loud, and annoying, but Tubbo’s annoyance seemed so well intended, like it was to make Schlatt laugh, not piss him off. 

Another bottle opened, and another memory surfaced. 

_ Quackity laughed, “Schlatt stop.”  _

_ “Stop what?” Schlatt asked, “Complimenting you? You look great Quackity. Muy Guapito.” Quackity laughed, smiling at Schlatt. “You should wear suits more.”  _

_ Quackity rolled his eyes, “I’m not you Schlatt, I don’t have that type of money rich boy.” Quackity fixed his beanie on his head and Schlatt shrugged some.  _

_ “You’re my vice president now Quackity, you can have anything you want.”  _

_ “What do I need besides my dump truck ass Schlatt?” Schlatt laughed at the joke from Quackity. He always managed to smile around Quackity, and it seemed like Quackity always managed to as well. The moment was happy, and filled Schlatt with a calming warmth.  _

Looking back at it now, Schlatt knew that Quackity clearly wasn’t always smiling around him. Schlatt sighed, leaning his head back and starting at the ceiling. “It’s so fucking quiet without those two,” Schlatt mumbled aloud to himself. The two beers kicked in and gave him a buzz. His alcohol tolerance was high after all. The silence was suffocating. Schlatt ran a hand through his knotted hair, wrapped around his horns and in desperate need of some care. 

A phone rang and Schlatt furrowed his brows and aggressively grabbed it, waiting to hear someone bitching at him. “...Schlatt…?” It was Tubbo. He was quiet and terrified. Schlatt wanted to be rude, to hurt Tubbo like Tubbo hurt him by  _ betraying  _ him but the crack in Tubbo’s voice melted Schlatt’s heart. 

“Tubbo?” Schlatt asked, “Why are you calling?” 

“It’s Wilbur… he’s lost it Schlatt I…” Tubbo was terrified, Schlatt’s heart ached. “...I’m sorry I just… He was yelling at Tommy and now…” 

Schlatt paused, “And why are you calling me?” 

“God dammit Tubbo,” Techno’s voice in the background, Schlatt had met him once or twice. That was a lifetime ago. Listening closer Schlatt heard there were more than just his footsteps approaching the phone. Suddenly Techno was on the phone. “Who?” 

“Me.” 

Techno paused, Schlatt had no clue what was happening. A conversation he couldn’t hear fully. “...Schlatt, that tunnel is still there right?” Techno asked. 

“Should be,” Schlatt said, “I didn’t touch it.” 

Techno shook his head, “Look I know we aren’t friends or anythin’. But… For Tubbo and Tommy’s sake… can those two, me, and Quackity come to Manberg… I don’t think havin’ them near Wilbur is smart. I need to call Phil.” 

Schlatt thought for a moment, would this be smart? Was this an elaborate trap? Would this just hurt him again? Schlatt knew it wasn’t smart, it could easily be a trap and he could get hurt, but he didn’t care. He needed to know that Tubbo and Quackity would be safe, “You all are welcome here. I’m in my house if you wish to see me. Don’t bother knocking.” 

“Thank you Jschlatt,” Techno said. The line went out, Techno hung up. Schlatt looked around his living room and cleaned up, grabbing a glass of water. Drinking it so he wouldn’t get even more drunk. He tried to avoid being drunk around Tubbo. Schlatt passed by a mirror and paused looking at it, he looked like shit. Brown hair a mess and knotted around his horns, eyes puffy and bags under them. 

Schlatt walked into the bathroom and used some concealer to cover up the bags under his eyes. He brushed his hair out and looked into the bathroom mirror. Schlatt was used to this already and left the bathroom, finishing cleaning up. It looked like he wasn’t affected at all. Schlatt focused on work, figuring out a plan of how to deal with Wilbur. It’ll be much easier now. Schlatt looked up when the door opened. 

His yellow eyes turned red in a second seeing Tubbo. “He hit you?” Schlatt’s question was harsh, too angry to be kinder to the boy. 

“Schlatt I-” 

“I’ll kill him,” Schlatt stated, “How dare…” Schlatt didn’t finish his statement, instead looking at the four people in front of him. “You guys are staying here. Not a damn one of you will be around him, not on my watch. Techno you said you were going to call Philza?” 

Techno nodded, “He’s whitelisted for the SMP so he should be able to join the world. Maybe he can talk some sense into Wilbur, I also miss him some.” Right, Techno and Phil were old war buddies. Somehow through that Techno ended up being almost a step dad to Tommy, and Wilbur due to it… And Tubbo. Schlatt shook his head quickly. 

“He better be able to if Wilbur wants to walk out at the end of this all alive,” Schlatt said bluntly to Techno before looking at Tubbo, “Is there more than the black eye?” Tubbo pulled his sleeves down and shook his head no. “Bullshit. Let me see.” Tubbo pulled up his sleeves, cuts and scratches. 

Schlatt left the room, coming back with bandages and a healing potion, “Couch.” Tubbo sat there, reassuring Tommy it was fine. Schlatt poured some of the healing potion onto his hands and gently rubbed it into Tubbo’s wounds, helping them heal before bandaging them. Schlatt handed Tubbo the potion, “Drink the rest.” 

“Thank you…” Tubbo said quietly. 

Schlatt just nodded before looking at Techno, Tommy, and Quackity, “Are you three okay? He hit any of you?” 

“He couldn’t hit Techno even if he tried,” Tommy said. Schlatt nodded that it was a fair comment considering Techno was seven feet tall, if not taller, and could probably throw Wilbur like a rag doll. 

“You though?” Schlatt asked. Tommy pulled up the side of his shirt to see a gash that had been taken care of quickly. “Sit next to Tubbo. Quackity?” 

Quackity shook his head no, “I stayed out of everything.” 

“Okay,” Schlatt said, “Lay on your other side Tommy, it’ll make some of this a bit easier.” Tommy did so. Schlatt grabbed another healing potion and carefully removed the wrapping on Tommy’s wound. “Not going to lie kid, this’ll sting.” Tommy nodded some, gritting his teeth as some healing potion was poured into the gash, healing a decent amount of it quickly. Schlatt began wrapping the injury up. “You’re good.” 

“Thanks…” 

Schlatt nodded, walking off to put stuff up. Silently cursing the fact he wanted to be nice to those four. They’re supposed to be his enemies. Tubbo willingly gave away state secrets… but Tubbo did it out of love for Tommy. And Tubbo was Tubbo, Schlatt hated how easily he could forgive the kid. Schlatt sighed quietly before walking back in. Techno was fussing over Tommy and Tubbo and Quackity was silent. Techno went silent when Schlatt reentered, “Don’t bother,” Schlatt said, “I don’t care if you’re worried about the kids. Makes you stronger, not weaker like you think.” 

“Care to elaborate?” Techno asked, interested in that mentality. He’s always been the type to believe bonds led to pain so Schlatt wasn’t surprised. 

Schlatt sighed, “It hurts more to care about someone than any injury you could get Techno.” Quackity and Tubbo quietly looked at Schlatt. Of course they could see through him, of course they knew why Schlatt was saying that. It was Quackity to walk up to Schlatt and gently wipe away makeup, able to fight Schlatt back to wipe it away. 

“You were drinking… and you haven’t slept… god dammit Schlatt,” Quackity sighed. 

Schlatt pushed Quackity away, “Don’t bother worrying about me now. We’ve got bigger things to worry about.” 

“You can’t be worrying if you haven’t slept Schlatt,” Quackity said, “You’re gunna kill yourself.” 

“So now you care?” Schlatt snapped at Quackity before looking away, biting at the inside of his cheek. He realized he shouldn’t have snapped at Quackity but didn’t want to back down from it right now, instead he shook his head. “Tubbo, your and Quackity rooms haven’t been touched… Tommy I’m sure you’re fine sharing with Tubbo… Techno there’s a guest room next to Quackity’s.” Schlatt turned and left, going to his own bedroom. 

Schlatt leaned against the door after locking it, he didn’t know which of his emotions was the right one to feel here. Pissed that Quackity felt like he could act like that or happy that Quackity still seemed to care. And then there was Tubbo, who still  _ trusted  _ Schlatt, who called Schlatt before the others even knew when scared. But had still given away information Schlatt told him in confidence. 

Why did caring about people have to hurt so good? Schlatt went into the en suite and wiped off the concealer under his eyes. They were safe, at least for tonight. Schlatt changed out of his suit, pulling on red plaid pajama pants and a black tshirt. He looked in the mirror, scars on his arms from his own battles over the years. Schlatt shook his head some, looking at his own tired, and sad, eyes. Walking away from the mirror, Schlatt laid on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. 

He listened, and could hear them talking with his heightened hearing thanks to his goat ears. Tubbo and Quackity’s voices mostly were what met Schlatt’s ears. They were insisting to Techno and Tommy that Schlatt was good. Schlatt fell asleep to the sound of them talking about good memories they had with him. 

Schlatt was woken by a quiet knock on his bedroom door, he looked up some and rubbed his eyes. He looked over at the clock, 2:38 in the morning, Schlatt shook his head before looking at the door, “Yea?” 

“Schlatt?” Tubbo’s voice, Schlatt sat up completely and looked at the boy entering his room. 

Asking wasn’t needed, Schlatt knew why Tubbo was there. “Come here Tubbo.” Tubbo was crying and quickly hugged Schlatt. Crying into his shoulder. Schlatt carefully rubbed Tubbo’s back. “What was it this time?” 

“Wil… killing you and Tommy and Big Q and Techno and…” Tubbo dissolved into sobs. Schlatt held Tubbo, letting his son, not that Tubbo knew that, cry into his shirt.

“I’m here Tubbo,” Schlatt said quietly, “Wilbur won’t hurt any of you. I’m going to keep you safe Tubbo, I promise.” 

Tubbo nodded, “Schlatt...why did you kick Tommy and Wilbur out?” 

“I had to, if I hadn’t they would’ve fought right then and there…they’ve both got a lot of fight in them, which can be good. But I couldn’t risk… I needed this position Tubbo, you understand that right?” Tubbo nodded. “I could tell Wilbur was bound to snap. I thought maybe removing him away from everyone else would keep everyone safer… I wanted to keep you safe, plus I didn’t know what to expect around here. That’s why I didn’t have you go with them.” 

“I’m sorry…” Tubbo said, “...I told them anything they asked Schlatt they’re my friends.” 

“It’s okay, I already forgave you kid,” Schlatt answered. He thought he would have to lie while saying that just to calm the kid, but Schlatt realized he was being honest. He had already forgiven Tubbo. “Just rest kid. You need sleep to heal up.” Tubbo nodded, falling asleep on Schlatt’s shoulder. Schlatt carefully moved to lay down, letting Tubbo cuddle up to him. He made sure that his horns didn’t hit the small kid as he slept, and Schlatt fell asleep to Tubbo’s breathing. 


	2. Knowing and Seeing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt prepares for the upcoming war. He's sure he won't be fine.

Schlatt woke early to his alarm, Tubbo did as well. He didn’t seem to mind being up early. Schlatt gently ruffled Tubbo’s brown hair, “Aight off to your own room before Tommy wakes up to you gone.” Tubbo nodded and left Schlatt’s room. Schlatt looked at the door for a moment before standing up, getting a clean suit for the day and getting dressed. 

He debated on what to do for a moment, before sighing and making breakfast for his 4 new (really 2 new and 2 old) wards. Schlatt already knew what Quackity and Tubbo liked eating, Tubbo talked about Tommy enough he could guess for Tommy as well. Schlatt just decided to skip pork and bacon with Techno in the house. Quackity walked out and looked at Schlatt, Schlatt said nothing, setting a plate in front of Quackity. 

“You remembered how I eat pancakes? We haven’t had pancakes in a month Schlatt.” 

Schlatt smiled some, “Well I care about you so yeah. Just eat your damn food and shut up Flatty Patty.” 

“Flatty-” Quackity paused, “Flatty Patty!? You bit-” Schlatt laughed, listening to Quackity rant while Schlatt continued to make pancakes. Techno, Tommy, and Tubbo emerged eventually. “Oh… Hi guys.” 

“Hey Big Q,” Tommy said. 

Schlatt paused, “Tommy how’s your side feeling?” Schlatt then gave those three plates of pancakes. 

“A lot better… thank you Schlatt.” 

“Yeah it’s not a big deal,” Schlatt said, “I had to do it for Tubbo more than once so it's whatever. Don’t mention it.” Tommy looked at Tubbo and then Schlatt, wondering when the fuck Schlatt needed to do medical care for Tubbo. Schlatt thought for a moment, it was clear that Tommy thought he had hurt Tubbo. Of course Schlatt knew that he hadn’t. But someone might’ve. “Tubbo…” 

“You’re doing that voice again. The voice you do when you think I should’ve told you something and didn’t… what?” 

Schlatt had to be careful how he asked this, “How long were you working with Pogtopia?” 

“Uh… since the beginning just about… why?” 

“When did Wilbur start acting off?”

“A month before the festival…” 

Tommy looked at Tubbo about that, “He was only off on our way there.” Schlatt was now watching, looking to see how Tubbo was going to react. Tubbo looked around, worried and gently grabbed at his sleeves, pulling them down. Schlatt knew what that meant, it was something Tubbo always did when injured, he tried to hide it. Pretend he was fine by pulling his sleeves to cover any injury. “Tubbo?” 

“A month before the festival… that was 4 months ago Tubbo,” Schlatt said, “You should’ve fucking said something.” 

“You would’ve been mad!” 

“I was mad because I told you Wilbur was a fucking time bomb waiting to go off and you didn’t fucking listen to me!" Schlatt explained, "I said I had nothing against him, but that he was dangerous and was going to hurt you! I said I only made Tommy go with him because Tommy would've never listened to me and I  _ foolishly  _ hoped the man's younger brother could talk to him!!" 

Schlatt was fuming, not at Tubbo, at Wilbur. "Yeah I would have been pissed if you told be you were getting fucking abused Kid. I would've been pissed at your abuser though, not you!" 

"I'm sorry Schlatt…" Tubbo mumbled, "He told me not to say anything that he'd…"

Schlatt took a moment to calm himself, "He would do what Tubbo?" 

"That he'd kill you if I told…" 

Schlatt had to pause, looking at the counter and considering those words for a moment. Would he be willing to trade his last canon life for Tubbo's? Not even life, would he be willing to trade his life for Tubbo's safety. "...You should've told me anyways. I know you didn't because you were scared… I understand that, and I forgive you for not telling me. But Tubbo, I'll trade my life for your safety anyday." Schlatt looked over at Tubbo, his eyes a pale blue. Honesty. 

"...please don't." 

Schlatt paused, "I won't promise that Tubbo." 

“Schlatt-” Quackity cut himself off. Him and Tubbo both knew all too well how knowing Schlatt could be, somehow always knowing how things would play out. Except for the few times someone switches up their idea last minute, like Tubbo working with Pogtopia, Quackity leaving. It happened in a split decision. Schlatt couldn’t have known. However, Schlatt saying that meant one thing, Schlatt knew he would die. 

Things fell into some semblance of order, not fully as relations were still rough, but somewhat orderly. Schlatt focused a lot on work, easing up some of the rules he made which left Fundy and Niki confused, not having known Schlatt was harboring Techno and Tommy, as well as Tubbo and Quackity again. 

Schlatt sighed, tossing a pen onto his desk and looking at Tubbo, “Anyone else betraying me?” 

“Fundy has a diary…” Tubbo said, “It’s full of everything… including strategies.” Schlatt rubbed the bridge of his nose. 

“Alright then, we think of new ones. I’ll tell Fundy to fuck off, won’t give him a reason why. He’ll chalk it up to my usual grumpiness,” Schlatt said. 

Quackity shook his head, “Still sober?” 

“No, you know I’m not,” Schlatt said back, “Currently I am for the sake of the two minors, but no. I’m not ‘sober’ beyond like… 16 hours?” 

“New record for you babe,” Quackity remarked half bitterly. Schlatt rolled his eyes before mocking Quackity. 

Tubbo sighed, “You two having fun?” He was used to them being like this at this point. 

“Are you two dating or something??” Tommy asked. 

“Something,” Quackity and Schlatt remarked in unison. 

Techno looked up from sharpening his axe, “Yeah don’t do that again.” Schlatt smiled some, it was nice to have Tommy and Techno here too. Tommy fell a bit into that odd role like Tubbo had, a son. Schlatt tried to avoid thinking of them like that, he didn’t want to get too attached. Then there was Quackity, ex-husband but still somehow a lover. Then Techno, oddly brotherly to Schlatt. As much as he adored it, Schlatt tried his best to not get attached. Counting down the days until he died. 

“I contacted Phil by the way,” Techno said, “He said he’ll come by soon.” 

Schlatt looked at Techno, “He give a number?” 

“6 days.” That would be barely too late. Schlatt could tell, in 6 days he would die. He was expecting a war, but he didn’t know who was on Wilbur’s side, it might just be Wilbur creating havoc, Schlatt didn’t know. All he knew for sure is he would die in 6 days. 

Schlatt nodded slightly, “Should be just in time.” He wasn’t lying, Phil would be just in time. Just in time to support Tommy, Tubbo, Techno and fuck maybe even Quackity after it all. Schlatt knew Phil would do so, he’ll make sure there’s a way Phil knows of his request.  _ Take care of them,  _ that's all Schlatt wanted, he looked around the room some before writing more. He’d give the paper to Techno, after all Technoblade never dies. It wouldn’t get passed into someone else’s hands. 

It was a few hours later when Schlatt decided to give the paper to Techno, Quackity was taking a nap and Tubbo and Tommy were in Tubbo’s room. “Hey Techno,” Schlatt said simply. Techno looked over, having dazed off starting at the wall. Schlatt walked over with the folder paper. 

“What is it?” 

“This paper, I need you to make sure it gets to Philza when he shows up,” Schlatt said. 

Techno gently took it, still raising an eyebrow about it though, “Why won’t you be able to…?” 

“Why do you think Techno?” Schlatt asked, Techno was looking at him and realized what Schlatt was saying. 

“Is that why Tubbo and Quackity look like they’re already mournin’? They know that you know you’re dyin’ soon?” 

Schlatt shrugged a bit, “It’s hard to hide things from them. Quackity especially, he can read me very easily.” 

“Marriage does that.” 

“We weren’t really ever married, I left him at the altar.” 

Techno shrugged, “Same thin’.” 

“I guess,” Schlatt said with a slight smile. 

Techno looked over at him, “Do you know how you’re goin’ out?” 

“...No, I’m sure it’ll be at Wilbur’s hands. But I don’t know how. I think I’ve got like… 5 days and 4 hours, give or take?” 

“Before Phil gets here…” 

Schlatt nodded, “I think Phil’s going to be very upset with his oldest son. He’s like you sometimes, violent. Not always, but he has his moments.” 

“You seem like you know him,” Techno remarked, amused at the idea. 

“How good are you at keeping secrets?” 

“If you tell me somethin’ it goes to my grave with me.” 

Schlatt knew that already, Techno was a damn loyal ally when you were loyal back. He had seen how willing to help Wilbur Techno had been. He remembers when Techno joined the server, and they all got the message on their communications, when Techno didn’t show up in the main DreamSMP area, Schlatt knew exactly where he went. To his “step-sons”, ready to help them. “Remember how Phil went out one day, came back with Tubbo in an oversized shirt and a bee plushy?” 

“Yeah… that’s very- Wait-” 

“He could hear you, don’t say it aloud. But yes, I guess that’s why I can’t stay mad at the little shit,” Schlatt remarked, “I don’t want him knowing. It’ll make everything 5 days from now more painful.” Techno was just looking at Schlatt, who was so much deeper than Alcoholic Dictator like Techno had believed. “Hey, on the plus side the government will be gone.” 

Techno shook his head no, “You really think someone else won’t try? I bet it’ll be Tubbo or Tommy to do it, if Wilbur lives.” 

“...If Phil doesn’t kill him you should,” Schlatt said, “Maybe death will change him, he might be okay after… or it’ll put an end to his lifetime of hell.” Techno didn’t say anything, instead putting the paper from Schlatt for Phil in his pocket, he wouldn’t read it. Not until Phil had. 

“What is this paper anyways?” 

Schlatt paused some thinking, “Consider it a last will and testament. As well as some favors I need.” Techno just nodded some, accepting that answer. Schlatt smiled at him some before walking off, heading to make dinner for the group, knowing that in 5 days someone else will have to cook for Tubbo and Tommy. 


	3. Bullied become Bullies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 16th.

The shouts were everywhere, and Schlatt wasn’t surprised. Dream had teamed up with Wilbur for the sake of chaos, everyone else was basically on Schlatt’s side, it’s no fun that way. Schlatt had told Tommy and Tubbo to stay safe, and was trying to get away. When Wilbur came for him, no one else would be there. Schlatt wanted to make sure that they were far away from where someone could interfere. 

Schlatt ran up to a wall and froze, the shouts were distant now, he went to turn, ready to run farther. But a crossbolt was shot next to his head into the wall. Schlatt froze completely, so it’s happening here. “Hands up, turn around slowly My Lamb,” Wilbur’s voice. Schlatt slowly complied, coming face to face with Wilbur. 

He looked deranged, completely gone. Schlatt would guess it’s partially because he finally lost everyone. Schlatt stared down the barrel of a crossbow. “Hi Wilbur,” Schlatt said quietly, swallowing his fear. It would only hurt for a moment he told himself, that the pain wouldn’t last, that Phil would be there to take care of Tommy and Tubbo. Wilbur won’t touch them. He needed to stall. “You look like shit.” 

“Thanks it’s the backstabbing. I thought about what you did to Tubbo, the whole festival, making him decorate his execution…. I thought it was cruel, it was so public, could’ve been handled quietly. Secretly. But now…. You stole all of them.” Wilbur’s face twitched with his rage and insanity. “Now I understand!” Wilbur laughed, “I get it! It’s so fulfilling, watching who wronged you  _ fall.  _ The embarrassment on top of the pain! It’s like a sickening symphony!” 

Schlatt hid his fear, eyes red. “I’m the cruel one? I never once hit Tubbo, not once did he have healing potions poured into wounds I caused.” 

“You should’ve seen Tommy.” 

“I did, he’s healed by now. I betcha he’s fighting Dream. I bet they’re winning out there, because they’re kids, sure, but because of you they’re kids who grew up so fast, they could fight god.” 

Wilbur smirked, “I’m sure they’re trying. Besides, did them well. Look how strong I made them.” Schlatt wasn’t scared anymore, instead he felt rage bubbling up inside him. They are kids. They don’t need to be strong. If Schlatt could undo it he would, he would keep them safe. “Why’d you corner yourself?” 

Schlatt walked forward some, “I didn’t mean to. Got confused. Not used to the layout-”

“Bullshit. YOU WANTED AWAY FROM EVERYONE HUH!?” Wilbur shouted, crossbow shakily still pointed at Schlatt, it was loaded. If he shook to much it could go off, Schlatt nearly considered the idea, of not giving Wilbur the satisfaction of getting to finish his bullying. “You didn’t want them to see what you made me.” 

“I didn’t do this to you Wil-” 

“YES YOU DID! You started it all. High school? Hm??? You started it!” Schlatt knew what Wilbur meant, their mutually toxic high school relationship. Wasn’t a smart choice, both were in shit places. Schlatt was depressed and turned it into anger that often came out towards Wilbur. Wilbur felt ignored, which led to him manipulating Schlatt to stay around. Neither walked out of the situation without scars, mental and physical. Schlatt regrets it, all of it. 

“You did the same to me-"

Wilbur shook his head, “I never hit you-”

“I never hit a kid at least!” Wilbur’s hand was shaking more, and Schlatt was staring at the cross bolt pointed at his chest. “You plan on shooting me or just bitching Wilbur?” Wilbur looked pissed, Schlatt was surprised that’s what snapped him. “Do it. Shoot me. Fucking pussy, even George is more usefu-” Schlatt got cut off by sudden pain, looking down at his torso to see a crossbolt through his heart. 

He fell, now on the ground, writhing in pain. Wilbur laughed before leaving. Before Schlatt knew it, his body was on the ground and he wasn’t. Final canon life. Ghost it is, Schlatt walked over to where everyone was, as a ghost he could watch over them at least. He saw Wilbur running off away from everyone, who had all stopped seeing the message in chat  _ jschlatt was shot by WilburSoot _ . 

Technically that meant that the war was over, Wilbur and Dream had won by killing the president. Schlatt knew it wouldn’t end that way though. He sat on top the box Tommy built around L’Mantree, watching Tubbo look around wildly for Wilbur or Schlatt. Techno gently touched his pocket, checking that Schlatt’s will was still there. Tommy looked pissed, which didn’t surprise Schlatt one bit. Quackity gently grabbed Tubbo and Tommy, pulling them closer to himself in an attempt to protect them. Wilbur was nowhere to be seen. 

_ Ph1LzA joined the game _

“Shit,” Techno mumbled quietly. None of us could see Phil, was he at spawn? Schlatt looked closer under the podium, seeing what looked like Wilbur’s nametag, he went to go get closer, but then the sound of TNT hissing hit his ears, and the other’s as well. Everyone scattered, Quackity and Techno grabbing Tubbo and Tommy and running from where Wilbur was as quick as possible. Then, it all blew.

Years of Wilbur’s work, months of Schlatt’s own, gone in a second. Schlatt turned to look at where the explosion started, and there stood Wilbur, deranged, and Phil, in shock beside him. Schlatt didn’t hear what was said, but Wilbur handed Phil his sword. Shouting something. Schlatt heard Phil though, “YOU’RE MY SON!” Shortly after, a new message popped into chat

_ WilburSoot was slain by Ph1lzA _

Everything went silent, as the others slowly walked up to the creator, staring at the pit or Phil. Schlatt watched them all, he looked away seeing tears on Tubbo’s face. He ignored hearing Quackity yell into the wind his resentment for Wilbur, he ignored Phil climbing his way towards Techno and Tommy. Instead he was looking at Wilbur, a ghost like himself. Schlatt saw the red slash on his yellow hoodie where Phil stabbed him, and looked down at his own blue one to see a red diamond where he got shot. Fitting. 

“Ghosts. Forever now Schlatt,” Wilbur taunted. 

Schlatt looked at Wilbur, “You can forget your life now. Forget everything, start anew as a ghost, just let your memories leave. Be better.” 

“Why? Because only you get to be a villain?” 

Schlatt looked at Tubbo and Tommy before looking back at Wilbur, “Because we need to stop hurting others. This cycle has to stop, and it’s stopping with us.” Schlatt began walking off, wanting a bit of space, going to sit instead somewhere in the Badlands, it was quieter there, for now at least. Wilbur followed. 


	4. Will and Testament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt's Last Will and Testament

_ Dear Phil,  _

_ Not what you expected for your first day here huh? At least you got Techno and Tommy. I’m sure you killed Wilbur, that or Techno did for you. I’m sorry you had to lose him. I know he was just another one of the kids you found and adopted, but still he was your son, despite being only 5 years or so younger than you.  _

_ The point of this isn’t to talk about Wil, I need you to do something for me okay? I need you to make sure Tubbo and Tommy stay safe, for the love of god please try to help them be kids again. They’ll need the help, apparently Wilbur was being a dickhead and beating them. Neither should be hurt unless they got hurt in the war, I pray that they are safe. Quackity might need some reassurance too, you can tell him why we’re friends. No one should know (although I might’ve told Techno when giving him this to give to you).  _

_ I want Tubbo to be president by the way, with the help of Quackity. Those two will do good, but stick around to help be a consciousness to them, power will mess with their heads. It always has. Don’t let Dream fuck up Tommy anymore than he has, it’s bad enough the kid has been in so many wars at 16, don’t let Dream hurt him. Keep Techno from killing everyone, although I’m sure you were already prepared for that. When Tubbo turns 18, I want him to know I was his father. Only then though, by then the wound won’t be fresh. He will be able to hear the news without hurting again.  _

_ Also, keep the enclosed book safe, don’t let it fall into the wrong hands. You’ll use it wisely if you choose to use it. Save it for someone deserving for me. Both the boys are on their last canon lives, don’t let them die.  _

_ Thank you Phil, for all you’ve done and will do. Keep the boys safe for me.  _

_ Your ‘Brother’,  
_ _ J. Schlatt _

Techno looked at the letter, Phil was letting him read it. “I never knew you and him were so close, brother is a strong word.” 

“He’s earned it,” Phil said, gently taking the paper back, folding it back up and putting it in his pocket. Phil had been helping rebuild L’manberg using a lot of suspended bridges and such, it looked great visually. Tubbo was in charge, but that wasn’t through Phil pushing for it. That was just how it happened, it was offered to Tommy but he passed it over. Quackity was his advisor. Phil kept the two out of trouble. 

Techno put some potatoes from his inventory into a chest in his and Phil’s house, “....Do you think they’ll come back?” 

“You mean with a new life or as ghosts?” 

“Either or, I don’t think there’s a way to get a canon life after you’ve lost them all though,” Techno said, biting into a raw potato. Phil was used to that though. 

Phil shrugged, “They might come back as ghosts, who knows if they will. They might not want to. Schlatt wrote what he did and it seemed very final, like he didn’t plan on being able to do any of that himself.” 

“He didn’t believe in ghosts or a life after death though.” 

“Yeah,” Phil mused, “If he does, he does.” 

Techno sat on the chest, “Means Wil could too.” 

“...yeah I know. That’s what worries me. He could be different…” 

“You think that’s likely?”

Phil sighed, “No, Wilbur’s more stubborn than you Techno.” 

“Hey, you know the phrase, Stubborn as a pig.” 

“It’s stubborn as a mule Techno-” 

Techno laughed, “Stubborn as a Piglin, how’s that?” 

“Well that’s not a phrase, it’s just true,” Phil replied. Techno smiled at him. Tubbo, Tommy, and Quackity all came by regularly to see the two, on the few occasions they weren’t outside to see them. Fundy sort of got roped into the group too, his grandfather, uncles (who he was older than) and friend supporting him through the insanity and loss of his Father.

It was very clear that Quackity missed Schlatt, Phil thinks Tubbo and Tommy are both pretending not to. Phil was organizing a chest, ignoring whatever it was Techno was doing behind him. Both pausing and looking over at the knock on the door, “You don’t have to knock we’ve talked about this Tubbo.” 

Tubbo opened the door slowly, a small sheepish smile of his face, “I have Big Q, Tommy and Fundy with me.” 

“That’s fine,” Phil said, the others walked their way into Phil and Techno’s house. Techno and Phil greeted them with smiles, like always. “Have you guys eaten dinner yet?” 

“No, we just finished work stuff,” Quackity said quietly. Phil nodded some before getting ready to cook dinner for the whole group, it was odd how used to each other they had become. Phil blames it on Tubbo and Tommy clinging to Quackity. He was used to everyone else, Quackity was the new one to Phil’s family, but he fit in great. 

Across the world, well not really but a bit away, Schlatt respawned in. Since he had already been in the world no message popped up in the communicators, Schlatt never understood that. Carefully he walked over to a wall in spawn and touched it, jumping some feeling he could actually touch and feel things. He looked up at the sky, the moon rising. Schlatt walked over to a pond and looked in it, seeing he looked almost the same, but his eyes were naturally a pale blue rather than the yellow he was used to.

Oh, and the diamond wound on his sweater. Honestly Schlatt missed his suits. Standing back up, Schlatt looked in the direction of L’manburg, he had been watching over them. Leaving spawn, Schlatt began walking that direction, stopping in his path to see an 8 foot 5 enderman hybrid, mining wood. “...hi,” he said. 

“You’re Ranboo… Tubbo’s new friend, helping with l’manburg right?” 

“....You’re Schlatt?” 

“Yeah,” Schlatt said, “Don’t ask how I have an almost body I don’t know…” 

Ranboo paused, “Tubbo misses you, he talks about it alot… you probably wanna see him-” 

“Yeah.” Ranboo nodded, putting the wood in his inventory and motioning for Schlatt to follow him. Honestly, the fact Schlatt was two feet shorter than Ranboo was amusing but right now Schlatt just wanted to see his family.


	5. Finding A Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt is home. 
> 
> So is Dream.

Schlatt let Ranboo knock on Phil’s door, he knew what L’manburg looked like now, but he had to admit it looked better when he was standing there. Ranboo heard Phil say ‘come in’ and let Schlatt in first. Schlatt smiled, “So uh… Tubbo I found your half enderman at spawn figured you’d want him back.” 

The others were looking at Schlatt in shock for a moment before Tubbo jumped over Techno’s lap, who leaned away from Tubbo as it happened and nearly glared at him. Tubbo ran over and hugged Schlatt, nearly knocking him over and drawing a laugh from the Goat hybrid. Schlatt hugged Tubbo back while smiling at the others. “Schlatt!! You’re back!! Like, you’re here!! How??” 

“I don’t know Tubbo,” Schlatt said simply, “I just joined the world like I normally would and I was at spawn like this. Every other time I did it I was just a ghost.” Quackity shook his head, breaking out of his shock to hug Schlatt too. “Okay the rest of you better come get a hug if you want it because I’m about done with this physical contact shit-” 

Tommy rushed over to get a hug too. “Phil, Techno? Are you two good?” Schlatt asked, mock annoyance in his voice, hugging the three already clinging to him. 

“I’m good mate.” 

“Fundy?” Schlatt offered. Fundy looked over before walking over and hugging Schlatt. Schlatt nodded some, holding the four people who wanted hugs. After being trapped with Wilbur so long, Schlatt was aware of how badly Fundy needed support, and he was willing to supply that if Fundy wanted it. Schlatt gently scratched between Fundy’s ears, smiling when his tail wagged back and forth at it. 

Techno smiled some, “How was hell?” 

“I wouldn’t know, didn’t go to hell. I was just a ghost, I kinda just… vibed. Kept my eye on you all.” 

“Aww that’s almost sweet Schlatt,” Quackity mumbled, face tucked into Schlatt’s shoulder. 

Schlatt huffed some, “I can make you let go Quackity.” Quackity mumbled a sorry while holding Schlatt tighter. “Anything important happened that I missed?” 

“Not really, Dream’s at his usual bullshit, was ranting to Fundy about wanting us all to be a family again,” Phil said, “Beyond that basically nothing.” 

Schlatt paused, of course Dream was back on that again. He shook his head and made the mental note to send a letter to his brother later. “Alright. I’m glad you’re all okay.” 

“You asked me to keep them safe, I did,” Phil replied, “Well and I care about them but you did ask.” Schlatt chuckled some. There were a few more moments where it was calm and quiet, Schlatt getting hugged. “You want your will back?” Phil asked Schlatt. 

Schlatt shook his head no, “Keep it. And keep that book.” Phil just nodded some. The group eventually calmed down over Schlatt’s reappearance, going back to eating and just humming when Schlatt mentioned he really didn’t need to eat anymore. No one was surprised when he managed to just levitate and sit in the air with them too, talking as though it was normal. For an almost ghost it would be. 

Slowly things fell into a ‘normal’ again. Hopefully to stay that way, Tubbo started asking Schlatt for advice with L’manburg as well, and although Schlatt did help him he more so encouraged Tubbo to trust his gut and to figure it out himself. Still helping when he could though. Schlatt got his own house in L’manburg and seemed content with that, not surprised though when Tubbo and Quackity started sleeping there almost every night. No one had really mentioned Schlatt was back. They didn’t feel the need to, Schlatt didn’t tell anyone and no one else felt it was their place. 

The group was at Phil’s place again for dinner, Schlatt listening to Techno and Phil tell the others stories of the ‘Antarctic Empire’ which fascinated Tommy and Ranboo. Tubbo was half asleep, worn out from the work day and still in his suit. Schlatt shook his head slightly, “Tubbo, go home and sleep. You need it.” 

“I’m fine Dad,” Tubbo mumbled. Schlatt glanced at Phil quickly who shook his head no. Quackity hid his amused look, Phil was a bit confused on how Quackity knew but didn’t ask. “...mm maybe I should go to bed.” 

“You sound exhausted,” Ranboo remarked some, leaning away from the pitcher of water Tommy passed to Techno. “It’s not like you won’t be able to see us tomorrow Tubbo. You need to take care of yourself.” Tubbo mumbled some form of agreement and looked over at the door, pausing when he saw out the window. “What?” 

“Is that Dream?” 

Schlatt turned to look out the window to see Dream, in his full netherite armor building an obsidian wall around L’manburg. “Before I go argue,” Schlatt said, “Who did it?” 

“I accidentally burnt down George’s house but-” Tommy was cut off by Schlatt walking out of the house. Schlatt paused feeling the wind hit his skin, still getting used to that again before walking over to Dream. The others following him out of Phil’s house quickly. 

Schlatt rolled his eyes, walking along the prime path up to Dream, “What are you doing Dream?” 

“Oh you’re back,” Dream remarked, looking over at Schlatt from on top of the wall. 

Schlatt nodded, “Yeah I’m back. Now, what are you doing?” 

“Marking your territory,” Dream replied, pausing to sit on the obsidian wall. “Keep the nuisances in.” 

“Why?” Schlatt asked. 

Dream shook his head some, mask hiding most of his face, “Because Tommy decided to grief George’s house.” 

“Accidentally.” 

“What?”

Schlatt sighed, “The fire was accidental. Building an obsidian wall won’t stop accidents. Get down here and look me in the eyes Dream.” Dream sighed before hopping off the wall and walking up to Schlatt, Phil went to go say something about it but Schlatt didn’t even seem phased by the fully netherite clad owner of the server. “Take it down. You’re being ridiculous and jumping to extremes again. Take the wall down, let Tommy make up for it by helping. Besides it’s ugly as fuck Dream.” 

Dream laughed, “No way Schlatt, I’m done with Tommy’s bullshit! I’m done with him ruining my server!” 

“Sure, ‘your’ server,” Schlatt remarked, “Tommy is a child. He’s 16. Bullying him, belittling him, and abusing him isn’t going to get you far or get you respect. You should know that first hand.” 

“Schlatt, he’s a menace.” 

“So are you Dream,” Schlatt shot back, almost unamused. Dream glared at Schlatt, not exactly offended but more so in a joking way. It confused the others. 

Fundy growled some, “Dream just fuck off!!” 

“Fundy let me handl-” 

“No!” Fundy exclaimed, “Dream it’s your fault any of this happened!!” 

Dream looked over at Fundy and went to go back to building his wall. “Dream,” Schlatt said, “Take down the wall.” 

“You’re not in charge of me Schlatt,” Dream replied before going back to building. 

Schlatt sighed, “Fucking brat. You’re so much like Dad.” Dream froze dead in his tracks, looking down at Schlatt. He didn’t even give a fuck that Schlatt had just admitted that, he didn’t care about the others onlooking. 

“Take that back.” 

“Take down the walls.” 

“No,” Dream said, “You fucking take that back. I’m  _ nothing  _ like Dad!!” 

Schlatt raised an eyebrow, “Bullying a child out of fear of that child’s ambition is a lot like Dad.” Dream was now looking at Schlatt and listening. “Tommy can make up for it without there being a fucking wall around L’manburg. It’s bad enough you’ve already shot a child and believe me we will have a conversation about that later.  _ Take down the wall _ .” 

“Will you take it back if I do?” 

“Sure,” Schlatt remarked. He watched as Dream started to break obsidian. Schlatt sighed some, holding up a hand for the others before looking at Dream again. “I’m sorry for  _ rightfully  _ comparing you to Dad.” 

Dream looked at Schlatt and leaned against the wall for a moment, “So Tommy your son too now?” 

“Sure, think of it that way. George, your boyfriend yet.” 

“Fuck off,” Dream remarked laughing. He went back to breaking the obsidian. “You plan on telling them?” 

Schlatt nodded, “They have questions.” 

“Yes a lot of them!!” Tubbo exclaimed. 

Schlatt sighed, “First off, yes. Dream and I are brothers. I’m the older one. Okay, any other questions?” 

“Are you op?” Phil asked. 

Dream laughed, “HELL NO SCHLATT ISN’T OP!! I refuse to let him have access to that. He’ll spill whiskey on the code.” 

“Har dee har har,” Schlatt shot back at Dream, “No I’m not op. I don’t want to be.” 

Tommy looked at them, “Do you have any other siblings?” 

“Not that you need to worry about,” Schlatt said quickly, “Don’t go telling everyone Dream and I are brothers… we try to keep it  _ slightly  _ quiet. Also Tommy, you get to rebuild George’s house for him.” 

“Wha-”

Schlatt shook his head no, “You can help him, it won’t affect you that much. Besides, let’s have a few months without a possible server ending war huh? Give you a  _ chance  _ to heal that trauma okay?” 

“Fiine!!!” Tommy complained, crossing his arms. Schlatt just shook his head. Phil got the others to leave, Schlatt chose to stay with Dream to make sure he took down the whole wall, helping some as well. 

“Have you heard from him?” Dream asked Schlatt suddenly. 

Schlatt shrugged, “Said Hi after I died that’s about it. Knowing him, he’s probably the reason I’m here.” Dream hummed some and the two eventually tore down the wall, working through most of the night to do so. “Did you cheat to build it so fast?” 

“...Maybe,” Dream replied with a smirk. 

Schlatt shook his hand and handed Dream his obsidian, “Stop building walls okay?” 

“Alright fine.” 

“Thank you,” Schlatt said, he said goodbye to Dream and walked back to his house. Sitting on the couch once inside. Quackity looked over at him, smiling some. “Don’t give me that look-” 

Quackity chuckled, “Good to know you and Dream are still close. Thought you stopped talking to him after you moved out.” 

“You think I’d leave him alone there?” 

“No,” Quackity said, sitting next to Schlatt. A happy silence fell, and Quackity laid his head on Schlatt’s shoulder. “You didn’t sleep.” 

“And?” 

“Take a nap Schlatt, it’s alright.” Schlatt rolled his eyes some, just letting Quackity rest against him. And if having Quackity there calmed and soothed Schlatt to the point he fell asleep, well that’s for Schlatt and Quackity to know. 

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE A DISCORD SERVER JOIN FOR SNEAK PEAKS UPDATES AND OTHER STUFF!!
> 
> https://discord.gg/QXcuGQMmhV


End file.
